


Соседи

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Соседи

В работе с утра до ночи есть один бесспорный плюс: соседей знаешь только по звукам, которые они издают. Никаких стычек, никаких взаимных обид или претензий, никаких личных отношений, никаких разговоров, кроме редких «здрасьте» в коридоре. 

Олега это даже радовало. Не то, чтобы он был нелюдимым бирюком, но работа выматывала и высасывала его так, что на какие-либо отношения с соседями у него просто не хватало сил. Поэтому первые полтора месяца он только и обходился фантазиями. 

Сверху, судя по всему, жили старики. Вероятно, они страдали бессонницей, а потому по ночам часто ходили по квартире, топая или шаркая. Один из них иногда пользовался тростью – по крайней мере, равномерные тяжелые постукивания намекали на это. В иные ночи соседи даже включали телевизор, причем на вполне приличную громкость. Правда, Олег слышал только фоновое «бубубубу», но соседи сбоку, пожалуй, были более осведомлены о происходящем в зомбоящике. 

Снизу, словно играя на контрасте, жили люди молодые. Олег, правда, думал, что живет там кто-то один – парень или девушка. Бывали дни, когда жилец (или жиличка) приходил поздно, открывал окно проветрить квартиру и падал спать. Бывали же дни (точнее, поздние вечера и ночи), когда жиле устраивал тусовки разной степени интенсивности. Таким дням чаще всего предшествовала уборка – гудение пылесоса, стук складываемого дивана. А потому уже были музыка, танцы, гулянки. Время от времени кто-то из гостей приносил с собой саксофон. Трезвым (или почти таковым) на нем играл, вероятно, сам хозяин: звуки музыки были довольно хороши. Потом, по мере продолжения праздника, саксофон шел по рукам. И заканчивался самодеятельный концерт приходом кого-то из разозленных соседей. По крайней мере, Олег сначала слышал звонок в дверь – а потом наступала продолжительная музыкальная пауза. Да и сами вечеринки, как правило, после таких визитов быстро сходили на нет. 

Справа явно жила семья с двумя детьми – одним чуть постарше, другим помладше. Младший был беспокойный, часто плакал или капризничал по ночам. По выходным дети могли заиграться допоздна. Но не они были главным шумовым эффектом квартиры. Глава семейства оказался человеком мастеровитым, любящим в свободное от работы время поработать руками. До перфоратора, конечно, не доходило, но молоток или дрель слышались частенько. 

Самые загадочные соседи жили слева. В какой-то момент Олег отбросил попытки логично объяснить, кто и чем может заниматься в квартире. И отпустил свое воображение на волю. Картина вырисовывалась следующая. Некто (то ли мужчина, то ли женщина) хаотично ходил по квартире туда-сюда, время от времени переходя на бег. В один прекрасный момент он замирал – а потом начинал прыгать. Напрыгавшись, он падал на пол и там качался. Потом вставал и начинал биться головой об стенку – ту, за которой жил Олег. Самые интенсивные удары, как правило, приходились на полночь. Под той стеной у Олега стояла кровать, и ему, честно говоря, было немного некомфортно думать о том, что за тонкой стенкой кто-то стоит и смотрит на него, а потом начинает биться головой о бетон, словно стараясь проложить себе путь. От таких картин пропадал сон, и Олег даже оттащил кровать на другую сторону комнаты. 

В воскресенье Олег вернулся с работы в обед. У подъезда стояла скорая. На этаже у лифта курили полицейские, была открыла дверь у того, странного соседа. С одной стороны, Олега мучило любопытство. С другой, не хотелось влипать ни в какие истории. Но полицейские зацепили его сами. 

\- Нам понятой нужен, - сказал один из них, с усталым лицом, - можно мы вас запишем? А то соседи ваши что-то морозятся.

\- Ну, да, - ответил Олег. – А что случилось?

\- Сосед умер, - ушел от ответа полицейский.

\- Раз понятой, пусть глянет, - отозвался второй страж закона. – Пошли.

Олег кивнул и прошел в загадочную квартиру. Волна тошноты накатила сразу, с порога.

\- Блевать - в коридор, - сразу предупредил полицейский. 

Олег кивнул, выскочил из чужой квартиры, но в свой дом попасть не успел.

Там, в соседской квартире, запах стоял, конечно, жуткий. Но не в запахе было дело. По всей квартире валялись куски гниющего мяса. Словно зомби, вырвавшись из фильма ужасов, бродил из одной комнаты в другую, теряя по дороге части плоти. А в стене, которая соединяла квартиру с соседа с жильем Олегом, была дырка - не то выцарапан, не то выгрызен бетон. Примерно там, где стояла кровать Олега.


End file.
